GotrekAndFelix
Novels written by William King Trollslayer After fleeing the authorities in the Imperial city of Altdorf, Felix Jaeger swears a drunken oath to dour dwarf Gotrek Gurnisson to record his death saga. In the cold light of day, Felix's worst fears are confirmed as he learns that Gotrek is a Trollslayer - a dwarf doomed to seek out a heroic death in battle to atone for an unknown personal disgrace. Their travels throw them into a string of extraordinary adventures as Felix tries to survive his companion's destiny. Skavenslayer Set in the mighty city of Nuln, Gotrek and Felix are back in Skavenslayer, the second novel in this epic saga. Seeking to undermine the very fabric of the Empire with their arcane warp-sorcery, the skaven, twisted Chaos rat-men, are at large in the reeking sewers beneath the city. Led by Grey Seer Thanquol, the servants of the Horned Rat are determined to overthrow this bastion of humanity. Against such forces, what possible threat can just two hard-bitten adventurers pose? Daemonslayer Karag Dum was one of the greatest Dwarf cities, the mightiest in all the northern lands. It was lost over two centuries ago during the last great incursion of Chaos. There has been no word from Karag Dum, nor has any dwarf been able to reach the place, because the Chaos Wastes advanced and swallowed all the lands between Karag Dum and the Blackblood Pass. All who enter the Chaos Wastes either die or go mad. (Just as Gotrek; he was there once when he was young.) However, old Borek Forkbeard the Scholar has finally figured out a way to cross the Chaos Wastes and sends a messenger to Gotrek in Nuln. Gotrek Gurnisson and Felix Jaeger leave Nuln (which is slowly being rebuilt after the troubles in the last book "Skavenslayer") and travel to the Lonely Tower. En route they meet others headed in the same direction. Slayer Snorri Nosebiter, Varek Varigsson, who is the nephew of old Borek, and Slayer (as well as one of the best dwarf engineers alive) Malakai Makaisson are just a few met by our famous duo. Turns out that Herr Makaisson has invented a new airship, made with the Chaos Wastes in mind. The skaven, including Grey Seer Thanquol, want the new airship as well. But Gotrek's mind is set on the two sacred objects within Karag Dum; the Hammer of Fate and the Runemaster's Axe. As for Felix, he is entrusted with lost secrets of an Elder Race. By the time this is over, Felix may well wish he were not so honored. Dragonslayer Dragonslayer is the fourth epic instalment in the death-seeking saga of Gotrek and Felix. After the daring exploits in Daemonslayer, the fearless duo find themselves pursued by the insidious and ruthless skaven-lord, Grey Seer Thanquol. Dragonslayer sees the fearless Trollslayer and his sworn companion back aboard the arcane dwarf airship in search of a golden hoard - and its deadly guardian! Beastslayer A chaos horde of beastmen marches out of the wastes, laying siege to the walled fortress-city of Praag. These beastmen are stronger, faster and uglier than humans. Worse still, they are led by an undefeated leader and incomparable sorcerers. The heigth of the walls of Praag will not be enough. The ancient spell-wards on the walls will not be enough. The dukes army will not be enough. Fortunately, the city of Praag has other resources to call upon. Short in stature and short on tact, searching for a worthy personal doom, the dwarven slayer, Gotrek Gurnisson now mans (or dwarves?) the walls of Praag along with his human sidekick, Felix Jaegar. Vampireslayer Nearly a quarter of Praag's population is dead after their recent battle with the minions of Darkness. The same numbers again are expected to perish of hunger, disease and exposure to the northern winter chill. Times are hard and a few suspicious deaths foreshadow of worse to come. A few recent corpses have been drained of blood and have strange marks upon them. Though Felix is not sure why, these particular bodies give him very bad feelings. It is during these odd times that a rich antique collector approaches them for help and protection. To make a long story short, Adolphus Krieger (a vampire) and Roche (his hulking henchman) have been trying to convince the collector to hand over a certain talisman, the Eye of Khemri. Adolphus is holding off a blood-feeding madness lately and must continue to do so until he fulfills Nospheratus's ancient prophesy. Battle Mage Max is studying the talisman, accidentally springs an ancient trap, and rendered unconscious. Therefore, when Adolphus steals the Eye from a vault, Max is unable to keep the blood sucker from kidnapping Ulrika (the lovely warrior). Once Max is again conscious, the group must move quickly. Max's magic allows him and the group to follow the Eye, out and away from Praag, until Max's magical tracking spell is broken. If Ulrika still lives, she is more than likely being used as the vampire's portable blood supply, or worse, turned into a vampire herself. Time is of the essence not only to rescue Ulrika, but to keep Adolphus from becoming Lord of the Night and beginning the Age of Blood. Giantslayer The magical energy needed to maintain Ulthuan is being bled off. If something is not done soon, it will be destroyed. Gotrek Gurnisson does not see anything wrong with that. After all, the dwarfish people still hold an ancient grudge against all elves. But the legendary high elf mage, Teclis, informs Gotrek that unless they find the source of the trouble and eliminate it, he could kiss his dwarfish kin in the mountains goodbye too. Felix and Gotrek (with much grumbling from the latter) must aid the elf wizard on a quest to destroy a mutual enemy that would threaten the world. They must travel through the Paths of the Old Ones, battle many malignant evils, and even deal with a bubble reality. Yet their ultimate goal is much worse. Gotrek just may find his noble doom. 'Novels written by Nathan Long' Orcslayer Gotrek and Felix arrive back on the southern coast of the Old World to discover that the orcs are running rampant as the Empire fights off a Chaos invasion futher inland. To honour an ancient pledge, Gotrek agrees to help a dwarf prince reclaim his hold from the greenskin invaders who have siezed it, but our intrepid heroes find more than they bargain for in the cold depths of the mountains. Manslayer Now back in the Empire following their sojourn overseas, Gotrek and Felix head north, to aid the men of the Empire in their fight against the invading Chaos hordes. Stopping off in Nuln, they meet up with dwarf engineer Malakai Makaisson, who is helping the Imperial war effort by transporting cannons to the frontline on his airship, The Spirit of Grungni. After a series of nasty accidents, it becomes clear that saboteurs are at work - can our heroes find the villains in time to save the day? Elfslayer Jaeger's father has a mission for his errant son. The old man is being blackmailed by a Marienburg pirate named Hans Euler and he wants his son to retrieve the incriminating papers. Felix balks at the assignment but he finally agrees to help his father. Meanwhile, Gotrek is down in the dumps, literally, drinking himself into a torpor. As we know from the previous novel "Manslayer," Gotrek missed the evil invasion of Archaon and his chance to face a daemon. Before Felix and Gotrek leave Altdorf, they are attacked by unknown assailants. We soon learn that an old enemy has decided to seek revenge. With the assault, Gotrek begins to awaken from his stupor and the action begins. The two travel to Marienburg pursued by assassins to meet Euler. Feliz discovers another enemy in Euler and the plot, as they say, thickens. Before Felix can resolve the problem with Euler, old allies arrive. The wizard Max Schreiber, accompanied by a sorceress and an Elf, offer Gotrek the opportunity to face his glorious end. Felix is torn between serving his father or honoring his oath to Gotrek to be present at his death. He, of course, chooses to stand with Gotrek and they set set off on a quest to save the Empire with Schreiber. The relic they seek is also being sought by Dark Elves. The action then turns to the sea. From this point, Long engages in what I can only call a melange of Jules Verne steampunk and Sabatini swordplay. He brilliantly describes an underwater city, the Black Ark of the Dark Elves, and the horrors of Dark Elf magic and ritual. (Description by Keith Harvey) Shamanslayer Dwarf Gotrek Gurnisson and his human companion Felix Jaeger return for another adventure. Felix returns home to learn his father is dead. Felix vows vengeance upon the skaven sorcerer who had ordered his father's death. But Felix's revenge must be put on hold. Sir Teobalt von Dreschler is the templar and librarian of the Order of the Fiery Heart. The knight gives Felix the task of locating his missing comrades and recovering the order's regalia. So Gotrek and Felix travel north to seek the remaining members of the Order of the Fiery Heart. The pair soon find themselves crossing paths with some people from their past. Gotrek is not the only slayer seeking his doom in the area. Three more slayers join Gotrek in this quest. One of those slayers is Snorri Nosebiter. It is a bittersweet reunion because it is obvious that something strange has happened to Gotrek's slayer friend. It has been many years since Felix rescued a seven-year-old girl and left her in the care of the Messner family. Now Kat is all grown up. (Something Felix is trying hard not to notice.) The young woman is an exceptional tracker and lethal with her weapons. She has made a vow to rid Drakwald of beastmen. Recently a massive herd of beastmen have been traveling to a certain patch of sacred ground with their shaman and herdstone (the huge stone totem of the tribe). Once there, the shaman plans to unleash the herdstone's full power against mankind and change the Empire forever. Zombieslayer Pursued by the dark forces of the necromancer Heinrich Kemmler, Gotrek and Felix arrive at Castle Reikgard, where they must hold out against the zombie hordes. The brutality of the siege is unremitting as wave after wave of horrific creatures, led by the undead champion Krell, attempt to take the walls. With supplies running low and morale sinking, the defenders begin to hear terrible whispers and endure awful nightmares. Suspicion and paranoia run rampant within the castle walls, and the defence seems impossible. Somehow Gotrek and Felix must unite the forces of the Empire against Kemmler's ever-growing legion. 'Novels written by other authors.' Road of Skulls (Josh Reynolds) Gotrek and Felix: unsung heroes of the Empire, or nothing more than common thieves and murderers? The truth perhaps lies somewhere in between, and depends entirely upon whom you ask... Gotrek and Felix race to the dwarf hold at Karak Kadrin, finding it besieged by one of the grand armies of Chaos warlord Garmr. When King Ungrim Ironfist speaks of the legendary ‘Road of Skulls’ and of the hated foe’s attempts to open a portal into the Realm of Chaos, Gotrek senses that a great doom awaits him – though it may not be the one he would choose for himself. As the king’s own son leads his army of Slayers to fulfil an ancient prophecy, it seems that Garmr’s hour of victory may be at hand. City of the Damned (David Guymer) Gotrek and Felix: unsung heroes of the Empire, or nothing more than common thieves and murderers? The truth perhaps lies somewhere in between, and depends entirely upon whom you ask... Legend tells of the City of the Damned – a dark and forbidding place destroyed in a previous age by the wrath of Sigmar. Long have its fallen towers remained undisturbed by the people of Ostermark, but now an ancient evil stirs in the depths, gathering its strength once more. Gotrek and Felix are swept up in the crusade of Baron Götz von Kiel to cleanse the city, and as the ruins are torn from the passage of time itself, the Slayer’s doom appears to be approaching more quickly than either of them would like. The Serpent Queen (Josh Reynolds) Gotrek and Felix: unsung heroes of the Empire, or nothing more than common thieves and murderers? The truth perhaps lies somewhere in between, and depends entirely upon whom you ask... Travelling to the mysterious south in search of a mighty death, the Slayer Gotrek Gurnisson and his human companion, Felix Jaeger, find themselves caught up in a battle between warring kingdoms. Captured by the sinister Queen Khalida and forced to do her bidding, the adventurers must brave the horrors of the sun-soaked Land of the Dead, where the dead do not rest easy. Other stories, short stories and novellas. *''Slayer of the Storm God'' * by Nathan Long (March 2009) (novella - also released in audio version) *''Curse of the Everliving'' by David Guymer (March 2013) (novella - also released in audio version) *''Red Hand's Daughter'' * by William King (short story) *''Red Snow'' * by Nathan Long (short story) *''The Oberwald Ripper'' * by Laurie Goulding (short story) *''Blood Sport'' * by Josh Reynolds (e-short) *''The Contest'' by Jordan Ellinger (e-short) *''Berthold's Beard'' by Josh Reynolds (e-short)